


it's buzzcut season anyway

by recreationalvampirism



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Recovery, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recreationalvampirism/pseuds/recreationalvampirism
Summary: Anthy Himemiya and Utena Tenjou are happily living together only a few years after escaping Ohtori High. However, Utena remembers things that don’t make sense, and soon Anthy does too, except the more they remember, the more things fall into place. This time, though, they have each other.Set in the universe of the Adolescence of Utena, but the main characters retain memories from RGU.





	1. Chapter 1

There is no more Rose Bride, no more Akio, no more Ohtori Academy. Anthy is free from everything she suffered from. Even the hole in her chest has healed to a scar. Her dress is gone-- she wears salwar kameez and sariz, but mostly she wears Utena’s more feminine clothes-- sweaters and high waisted pants. Utena wears almost exclusively either loud button-up shirts or athletic wear instead of a prince’s costume. She’s shaved her head, and Anthy has kept hers long. In the weekday mornings, Anthy wakes up first, makes tea, starts bacon on the stove, wakes Utena up with a kiss and the promise of food, showers while Utena makes eggs, and they sit at their small kitchen table and eat. Then they part ways for work with a kiss, and Anthy heads to her flower shop, and Utena heads to the mechanic workshop.

Utena gets home first, showers and starts dinner. Anthy comes home and takes over the stove while Utena cleans and waters the plants on their tiny apartment balcony. They part ways, Anthy reading on the couch while Utena watches TV and lifts weights, or occasionally they play a board game together.

Anthy desperately wants a pet, but their landlord won’t let them keep animals. She had saved a wild mouse from a feral cat once, thinking she could nurse it back to health, but it was too late, and so Utena helped her dig a small grave and held her as she cried into her chest that night, even shed a few tears herself, though neither of them could tell you why they felt such a huge loss, like a black hole in their stomachs.

Utena has nightmares that she can never remember the next morning. Anthy hears her mumble in her sleep, hears her say names she hoped she wouldn’t hear again-- Akio, Dios, Touga. She guessed she thought that once they’d left Ohtori they wouldn’t have to speak of any of it again, even though she wants to, sometimes, when it almost gets the best of her, when she cries silently while Utena sleeps. Sometimes, Utena gets a thoughtful look on her face and Anthy thinks she’s about to start talking about it, but then she goes blank, and it worries Anthy even more. There’s something they’re missing, and she can’t put her finger on it.

They’ve talked about getting therapy, but neither of them would even know where to start. How do you explain that one of you was meant to be enslaved to anyone who won you in a swordfight, and the other one accidentally won the other? 

One night, as they’re drifting off, Utena says, “Remember that one time with Nanami?”

“Who’s Nanami?” Anthy asks, running through the list of names she knows.

“Touga’s sister?”

“Utena, Touga is dead,” Anthy replies, slightly panicked.

“Wha…” Utena pauses. “What was I saying?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just so tired. Goodnight, Anthy.”

“Goodnight,” Anthy says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for my hiatus y’all. school is killing me. my personal life kind of fell apart for a moment but i’m trying to get my shit together. anyways i’m gonna try to update this more regularly bc i missed this story lol

Occasionally, they check in with their friends.

Saionji doesn’t have the same problem with therapy as they do, and he’s mellowed out considerably. Miki and Kozue will never be the twins tied at the hip that Miki seemed to so desperately want, but their relationship has improved now that they see each other for who they are. Juri, well, is Juri. They don’t really know what’s going on with her or her relationship with Shiori.

One day, Utena stays home with a migraine. Anthy kisses her head and leaves for work, ignoring the knot of anxiety growing in her stomach, something she’d woken up with.

On the bus to work, Anthy feels a sharp pain in her head, like an axe slicing through her skull. Her vision goes white and she gasps, loudly, burying her head in her hands.

The old woman next to her makes sure she’s okay, insures she doesn’t need a doctor, advises her to stay home. Anthy feels bad for lying, but she doesn’t want to worry Utena.

Of course, she still rushes home from work as soon as she can.

Utena’s curled in fetal position on Anthy’s side of the bed. She sleeps fitfully, her eyelashes fluttering as she dreams.

Anthy sighs, and goes to the kitchen to make a call for takeout.

When she goes back to the bedroom, Utena is rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She mumbles something unintelligible as she straightens her right arm and pulls it across her chest, stretching. Anthy doesn’t think anything of it until she gets out of bed and starts her lunges. Utena stretches only when she plans to work out, or when she’s uncomfortable or apprehensive.

“How was staying home?” Anthy inquires nervously.

“I slept the whole day,” Utena replies groggily.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah…” Utena trails off, and seems as if she’s about to start talking, but doesn’t.

Anthy crawls into bed and stares at the ceiling. “Did you have any dreams?”

“Kind of.”

“Mmm.” Anthy isn’t used to inquiring after people. She still feels like a servant sometimes, like thy only have to tell her as much as they want and she isn’t allowed to ask questions.

They occasionally go to the local gay bar, have some drinks, meet up with friends, but many people find it weird how she automatically starts acting like a maid, no matter where she is. She knows it kind of upsets Utena, but she never says anything. Utena knows she can’t help it. 

She gently rests her hand on her chest, right where the scar is. Where there used to be a big, gaping hole, meant for a sword. She was the stone Utena pulled it out of. 

She looked over at Utena, and she felt like her heart swelled up a little. She started thinking about her and Wakaba and Utena, all eating lunch outside with some sort of small monkey-mouse thing….

What?

Her headache returned with a passion, her head pounding with pain, her body feeling wrong, like a thousand spirit blades were going through her. Her vision darkened. 

“Anthy?” Utena yelled, bringing her back. But when she looked, it was a man with silvery hair and her features. 

“भाई?” The word brother flew out without her intending to say it. “क्या?” What?

“What?” Utena, finally herself, furrowed her brows together. “Are you speaking Hindi right now?”

“Uhhhhhhhh.” Anthy was trying to think of the correct words to say in Japanese. “I think something’s happening to me.

“Hmm,” Utena said. 

The doorbell rang. There was their takeout

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @recreationalvampirism  
> chapters will probably get longer in the future, but there's probably gonna be a lot of chapters anyways so


End file.
